


Death

by LisenChan



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool meurt, ou espère mourir, ou crève de revivre vite... il ne sait plus, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, sa vie ou plutôt ses morts, ont changés. <br/>OS très court - Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : je ne possède pas Deadpool, ni Spidey, ni aucuns personnages de cette histoire, et c'est dommage pour eux :)
> 
> Blabla de Lisen : sachez juste que je suis assez peu familière de l'unvers comics, évoluant plutôt dans le manga, donc j'espère ne pas être trop OOC dans cette mini-histoire
> 
> enjoy !

* * *

« My Love ? »

Deadpool stoppa sa difficile marche et tourna la tête vers la voix féminine. Voix qui avait à cet instant un accent d'étonnement qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu chez Elle. Aussi rare que le fait qu'elle lui apparaisse alors qu'il n'était pas encore passé de l'autre coté.

Enfin, pas entièrement. Sûrement que les morceaux de lui qu'il semait dans son sillage l'avaient rejointe avant lui mais pour une fois, il repoussait le moment de passer derrière le rideau de la vie pour rejoindre sa funeste fiancée.

Il vacillait, comme sa vue. Ses muscles restant tremblaient tant qu'il voyait flou. À moins que ce ne soit dû à l'absence d'un de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à avancer. Il tourna la tête de sa sculpturale silhouette vêtue de noir et regarda devant lui, là-bas attendait son objectif.

La voir le réconfortait pourtant étrangement, le poussait à continuer à avancer. Mais pas vers Elle. Pour une fois, pas vers Elle. Elle pencha sa tête blanche sur le coté, une des ses délicates et frêles épaules se levant d'interrogation en le regardant reprendre sa pénible progression.

« My Love ? » répéta-t-elle.

« J'arrive, Baby. Laisse moi juste… laisse moi… juste… faut que je lui dise…

\- Oh tu sais, moi j'ai tout mon temps. Toi aussi. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Le mercenaire s'arrêta encore une fois, le souffle court et la désagréable impression qu'il allait cracher le peu de poumon qui lui restait. Pour une fois, il prit le temps de réfléchir, vraiment réfléchir à sa réponse. Être honnête.

« J'en sais rien, BabyDoll, je sais juste qu'il faut que ce soit maintenant. »

Le silence. Il tourna la tête, Elle avait disparu.

Il se focalisa sur son objectif, occultant tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'y avait plus que lui, toujours lui, rien que lui. Jamais il ne se serait cru accro à quelque chose d'autre qu'à l'adrénaline et au plaisir du bruit des os qui se brisent sous ses lames mais ce jeune homme avait l'étrange pouvoir de le frapper en plein cœur en toutes occasions. Il semblait si fragile, si fin, il donnait l'impression de devoir être protégé. Alors qu'il savait si bien mettre une raclée à n'importe quel abruti qui lui chercherait des noises.

Peut-être était-ce cette dualité qui l'avait séduit, il n'en savait rien.

Il posa sa main sur la margelle et regarda en contre bas. Là, c'était _Leur_ toit. Un immeuble au toit plat, coincé entre d'autres, plus petit, ce qui créait une alcôve aveugle, un endroit rien qu'à eux où personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

Il sourit en voyant une tâche bleue et rouge en dessous de lui. Il était là, il l'attendait. Alors il se laissa tomber pardessus le petit parapet, laissant la gravité faire le travail pour les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de lui.

Spidey sursauta violemment quand le corps démantibulé et morcelé de son amant s'écrasa lourdement à coté de lui.

« Putain de merde ! Wade ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

L'assassin eut un sourire attendri à l'inquiétude du petit brun et leva sa main restante pour lui caresser la joue, y laissant des traces sanglantes.

« Peter… Je…Il faut…

\- Ferme-là abruti, t'es en train de crever là !

\- Pas une nouveauté…

\- Wade… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une bombe, pas vu… _boom, fiouuu.._. »

Wade tentait de mimer avec une seule main une explosion et un corps qui volait au loin et Peter eut du mal à se retenir de lui coller une claque derrière la tête, il était déjà bien assez mal au point comme ça.

« Peter… te dire…

\- Chut, Wade, ça attendra que tu te réveilles.

\- Toujours… je reviendrai… toujours… pour toi… »

Spidey lui sourit tendrement et il sombra.

La première chose dont fut conscient Deadpool fut le noir, intense, oppressant, infini, unique.

Puis il entendit de nouveau, une musique entraînante, des notes qui couraient sur un clavier et qui donnaient envie de bouger.

Puis le voile s'écarta et il vit de nouveau. De nouveau, il était entier et comme toujours, Elle était là.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans la danse, passant ses bras longilignes autour de son cou, se collant à lui. Il l'enlaça, il le faisait toujours et Elle lui sourit. Un sourire triste.

« My Love…

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, ma belle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. »

Il dansa avec celle qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, celle qu'il ne pouvait voir que le court temps où il était mort avant de ressusciter. Il dansa avec elle, mais ayant toujours à l'esprit qu'au moment où il se réveillera, une paire d'œil bleu bien vivante sera là pour le voir, que de grandes mains chaudes l'enserreront, que Peter Parker sera là pour l'aimer.

Il savait aussi que sa fiancée, Lady Death, sera quand même la dernière à l'embrasser car lui était immortel au contraire d'un homme-araignée.


End file.
